


"There is just something about her." - Supercorp

by luversd



Series: Fictober 2019 [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Earth Birthday (Supergirl TV 2015), Protective Alex Danvers, Protective Kara Danvers, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: Eliza is skeptical of Kara's new relationship with the Luthor but hearing her daughter(s) talk about her girlfriend is enough to convince her that they were made for each other.





	"There is just something about her." - Supercorp

**Author's Note:**

> Happy World Teachers' Day!
> 
> Warning: so many sorry's and thank you's -- I feel Canadian.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy x

'Eliza! I didn't know you were coming,' Kara Danvers exclaimed happily once she opened the door to her apartment. 

'I wouldn't miss your surprise Earth birthday party for the world,' the mother assured lovingly as she pulled her adoptive daughter in a warm hug. 

'Come in, come in,' the Kryptonian ushered the older woman in and brought her suitcase inside. 'How was your flight?' She asked as she poured her mother a glass of wine. 

'Thank you, Kara,' the doctor accepted the drink gratefully before answering. 'It was turbulent, but nothing I couldn't handle. How have you been? How are things at CatCo and the DEO?' 

'Same old,' the blonde reported with a smile. 'Life hasn't been too crazy at the moment, and everything has felt almost normal, but I've never been happier,' her blue eyes were unmistakably directed toward the CEO in the other room. 

'I'm really glad to hear that, honey. So, Lena threw you this party?' The bio-engineer questioned curiously. 

Kara bit back her grin as if that would help contain the love and excitement she felt at the mention of her girlfriend. 'Yeah, she wanted me to have a real birthday party with the presents, the cake, and the balloons, since she didn't have them growing up.'

'Listen, Kara. I don't want to meddle because it's none of my business what goes on in your love life, but as your parent, I do feel like I need to warn you. I know you and your sister both trust her, but she's still a Luthor and you can't forget what her family has done,' Eliza cautioned, making the crinkle appear between the Super's brows. 'I just don't want you to get hurt, sweetheart.'

'I know you mean well, Eliza,' the Kryptonian pushed up her glasses and crosses her arms. 'I'm sorry you don't trust her, or feel like I should keep my guard up around her, but I can't do that. I trust her with my life, and after feeling lost for so long, she feels like coming home. I can't explain it, there's just something about her that makes me feel safe and happy.' 

'I'm sorry, Kara. I didn't mean to upset you,' the doctor apologised quickly once she noticed the sad look on her daughter's face. Before she could say anything more, the Luthor joined their small gathering. 

'I hope I'm not interrupting. It's nice to see you, Dr. Danvers,' Lena Luthor greeted politely, shaking the older woman's hand firmly.

'Likewise, Lena, and call me Eliza,' the parent told her warmly. 

'We should regroup with the others before they eat all the snacks,' Kara interjected, making the CEO raise an eyebrow confusedly. 

'What if I wanted to talk to your mom some more? Are you scared she'll tell all your embarrassing childhood stories?' The Luthor teased. She quickly dropped the playful act when she noticed the bright smile missing from her girlfriend's face. She wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist and pulled her closer. 'What's wrong?' She asked softly. 

The reporter shook her head gently, signalling she didn't want to talk about it at that moment. She forced a smile and nodded to the living room where the others guests were mingling. 'The snacks...' 

The L-Corp CEO rolled her eyes jokingly, 'of course. It's always about food with you, isn't it? Excuse us, Dr.-, Eliza. It's time to feed this Kryptonian.' 

'Go ahead. Her stomach waits for no man, I've learned that lesson the hard way,' the doctor laughed. 

With that, the lovers walked off towards the living room. Knowing there was something on her girlfriend's mind, Lena kissed the blonde's temple and whispered, 'I love you.' Kara snuggled deeper into the businesswoman, relishing in the safe haven she provided with. 

Alex Danvers, ever the DEO agent she was, was quick to notice her sister's less than euphoric mood and headed to the person standing alone by the kitchen table. 'Hi, mom,' she greeted her mother with a hug. 

'Alex, how are you?' Eliza asked. 

'Adjusting to life as the new DEO director. It's tough, but it's exciting,' the governmental operative admitted. 'How about you? How's your research going?'

'I'm fine, honey. A bit tired from the trip, but I'm happy to be here,' the eldest Danvers replied truthfully. 'And we're making real progress with the research, we're hopeful we'll find something groundbreaking soon.' 

'That's great news, mom. Congrats,' the redhead cheered and raised her beer to make her point. 'So, Kara's looking glum for such a happy occasion,' she noted, glancing at her mother as she did so. 

The doctor sighed. 'I might have said something about her relationship with Lena,' she revealed.

'Mom!' Alex reprimanded. She knew the Luthor was a sensitive topic for her little sister, it had been since the day she had met the CEO.

'I know, I know,' the bio-engineer conceded. 'But I'm her parent, Alex. It's my job to look out for her.' 

'I understand you're in a tough spot, but look how good they are together,' the DEO director pointed out, her gaze turning to the couple in question. 'Lena is a good person, and you shouldn't judge her by her family name. I trust her, mom, and I trust her with Kara. You know I wouldn't do that unless I was one hundred percent sure she won't hurt her, at least not purposefully.' 

'You're right.'

'And if you can't trust Lena yet, then at least give her the benefit of the doubt. You'll see for yourself that Lena is nothing like Lex or Lillian.' The oldest Danvers sibling told her honestly, 'all I know is Kara's tired of having to prove Lena's goodness to us, she's been at it for three years so I get where she's coming from. If you don't want to lose your relationship with Kara, you're going to have to trust her and my judgement, and trust Lena.' 

'You're right,' Eliza repeated more certainly this time. 'I've let my prejudice cloud my judgement about Lena, when I know in my heart she's a good person. She has helped you both multiple times, and she even got her own mother arrested. I shouldn't doubt her goodness after all she's done to help this world. And Kara is a grown woman now. She's able to make her own decisions, she doesn't need my protection anymore,' she said melancholiously. 'Thank you for knocking some sense into me, Alex. You've got a good head on your shoulders. I'm proud of you.'

'I love you, mom,' the redhead smiled lovingly. 

'I love you too, sweetheart.'

'I'm going to head back,' she nodded towards the group of friends spilled over the couch and the carpet. 'Are you coming?' 

'Yeah, I just need a minute,' the doctor gave her a smile. 

A few moments later, Lena got up from her seat next to the Super and made her way towards the kitchen. 'Hey, doc-, Eliza! We need a wine refill,' she explained with a grin once she reached the counter. 'The party's over there, you should join us,' she invited goodheartedly. 

'Of course,' the older woman agreed with a soft smile. 'Lena? Thank you for doing all of this for Kara.'

The green eyed woman shrugged gently. 'It's the least I could do. Thank you for coming out. It was very short notice, but I know Kara appreciates you being here.' 

'I wouldn't miss it. And Lena, I'm aware I haven't been trustful to you, even though you've proven to me countless of times that you are a good person, and I apologise for that. Now it's my turn to earn your trust. In the same line, I would like to say thank you for being so good to Kara, and to remind you we're family now. If ever you need something, you can come to me, no hesitation, alright?' Eliza said genuinely. 

'Thank you, Eliza,' the businesswoman smiled adoringly at the mother before being pulled into the older woman's arms. 

'What's going on?' A voice interrupted curiously. 

'Hey, babe,' Lena greeted lovingly, 'oh, we're just chatting as all families do.' 

The blonde raised an eyebrow at her mother's change of heart since their last conversation. 'Mmh,' she hummed, 'well, Kelly's getting impatient so you should refill her cup ASAP.' 

Green eyes widened in fear at what an annoyed, tipsy psychologist would do and the CEO nodded in agreement before kissing the reporter's cheek and rushing back to the living room. 

'You looked cosy and trusting,' Kara commented. 

'I shouldn't have questioned your relationship,' the parent confessed. 'Not when the person you're dating is a wonderful woman like Lena. I'm sorry if you felt like I didn't trust you or if you thought I didn't approve of your relationship. You obviously love each other very much and I couldn't think of anyone better for you to spend your life with.' 

Kara eyed her mother suspiciously. 'Do you really mean it? You're not saying that because it's what I want to hear, are you?'

'Of course I mean it. All I've ever wanted for you is to be happy, Kara, and Lena is making you the happiest person in the universe. That's the best thing a mother could hope for,' the doctor assured her. 

The Super let out a breath of relief. 'Thank Rao. I was afraid it was going to be awkward between you two. I'm glad you've worked it all out. Thank you for treating me like your daughter, Eliza. You're the best foster mom any kid, let alone any stray Kryptonian, could've asked for.' 

'Just always be your kind and compassionate self, Kara. You can be stubborn and reckless at times, but you're a gift to this world. It was a pleasure to welcome you into our family and it is my greatest joy to see you and Alex grow into the incredible women you are,' the Danvers parent spoke with love and pride. 

'You raised us well,' Kara returned with a grin. 

'It seems we have,' Eliza chuckled. 'Happy Earth birthday, Kara.' 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading honeys x
> 
> Not that anyone cares, but here's my Tumblr @luversd


End file.
